


McCree Helps With Migraines

by retoreeholt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, M/M, McCree is a good and caring bf, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retoreeholt/pseuds/retoreeholt
Summary: Genji is inflicted with yet another migraine. Luckily, McCree is there to help him through it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> welp. i kinda wrote this as a way to get out how i feel about migraines. i have constant migraines that cause me to just lay in bed all day in pain. the first character that came to mind when writing about migraines was genji... i wrote in mccree to take care of him because i know that whenever i'm in migraine-induced pain i always want someone to take care of me and show affection towards me <3

Genji could see sunlight even with his eyes closed. As he woke up, the only thing he felt was a dull, throbbing pain running through his head.

He sighed. Another migraine. This was the second day in a week that he had one.

A few weeks after getting adjusted to his new cybernetic body, Genji started to get frequent headaches that would sap away any energy he had. Months later, Angela still had no clue what was causing the issue.

However, Angela told him not to take any more of the medication he'd been taking to treat the pain.

" _You've been taking it too much, I'm afraid you'll build up an immunity._ " She'd told him. " _I don't care if Gabe gets mad. Tell him it's doctor's orders. You'll simply have to stay in bed whenever you get one._ "

It looked like today was one of those days.

Genji tried to open his eyes, but even that was a pain. The fraction of light that was coming from the shutters was blinding.

As he reached up to close the blinds, the door creaked open. Genji looked to see McCree walking into his dorm.  
"Mornin' sleepyhead." Jesse chirped. His voice was its normal tone, but to Genji, it felt like he was yelling into his ears. "It's past noon already. Have you been sleepin' all this time?"

Genji moaned in response. He laid back down and sunk into his covers.

"Not feelin' good?" Jesse asked. Genji nodded his head. "Ah."

Jesse shut the blinds that Genji previously attempted to close. He sat on the end of the ninja's bed and put his hand on his side. "You need me to do anythin'?"

Genji groaned. "Ice pack..." He said softly. "...Cold rag, too."

"Alrighty." McCree got up and walked out the door.

Genji waited patiently for him to come back. The pain from his head made it hard for him to keep his eyes open. It felt like a thin mask went across his face; a mask that hurt any time it was moved.

Jesse came back inside quietly. Genji opened one eye slightly to see an ice pack in one of Jesse's hand and a damp rag in the other. Jesse sat back onto Genji's bed.

"Lift 'yer head up for me." Jesse told him quietly. Genji followed his order, keeping his head a few inches above his shoulder. The cowboy snuck the ice pack underneath Genji's neck. When Genji put his head back down, he immediately felt the freezing cold. The cold spread across his neck and head and tried to combat his rising temperature.

Jesse reached towards Genji's face. His thumb rubbed against the edge of his visor, searching for the release hatch. When it found its mark, he pressed it and the visor came off with a puff of air and a soft _ksssh_.

"Close your eyes." Jesse said as he lifted up the rag. Genji obliged. He closed the eye he had open, and felt relief when his eyelids relaxed. Jesse laid the cold rag on his nose, and it stretched out to his throbbing eyes.

The home remedy was already starting to work. The stress behind Genji's eyes felt a surge of relief, and the buildup of throbbing in his neck was starting to fade.

Genji almost jumped when he felt Jesse's warm hand rubbing his cheek. He wasn't used to anyone touching his face, not even him.

Jesse pulled his hand back reflexively. "Sorry." He apologized. "Didn't mean to alarm ya."

Genji shook his head. "It's alright." He assured. "....It's a bit... comforting."  
Genji couldn't see him, but he heard McCree chuckle. He could tell the cowboy was smirking.

Jesse continued, softly feeling Genji's cheek. He felt through the scars and crevices that lined his face. He ran his fingers through the boy's uncut hair. It was unkept: mostly jet black with bright green tips at the end. Jesse's fingers even got caught in the knots that Genji hadn't cared to comb through. Jesse didn't seem to care.

His hand finally found its way running across Genji's scarred lips.

"Can I...?" Jesse whispered as his thumb inspected Genji's bottom lip.

"Of course."

It was a small gesture. Jesse's lips pecked against Genji's, just for a moment. That small moment was just enough for Genji's face to start burning red.

"W-Woah!!" Jesse exclaimed when he saw Genji attempting to cover his blushing face. "Blush any more and Angela'll think you've got the flu!"

Genji laughed. A genuine laugh that made Jesse laugh, too. The two of them joined in soft laughter for a long moment.

When his laughter died down, Genji said, "Thank you, Jesse."

"Glad I could help ya." Genji could feel Jesse's weight come off of his bed. He almost wished he could stay, but he knew that Jesse had work to do. "I'll come back to check on ya when I get back."

"...I'll be here." Genji joked. He waved goodbye and heard Jesse shut the door.

Genji sighed with relief. Even though his migraines were painful, at least he had someone to help him through it.


End file.
